Cross My Heart and Hope to Love
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: Brainy has some hard times and Clumsy makes a promise to always be there for him. But is there more to this promise than they both had thought? Brainy/Clumsy


**Everyone should know by now that I love Brainy and Clumsy. So I've started a little story for them c:**

**I'm very excited to be starting this, and I hope it goes well :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_The Promise_

* * *

Hot, humid, dry... These are all words to describe today. Because today was the first day of summer. All the smurfs had been preparing before Mother Nature made it summer, and now it was here.

Summer meant dips in the pool, playing outside, but most importantly, it meant Greedy's frozen smurfberry pops. Every summer, every smurf was literally _dying_ to get one of Greedy's frozen treats.

Unfortunately for the smurfs, summer also meant chores and then some.

Smurfs were split into groups- one to fetch cold water for the well, one to pick more smurfberries, one to work on the dam and the bridge, and the rest found various things to do around the village.

"Come on, come on! Pick up the pace! We don't _have_ all _day_!" Brainy Smurf was doing his usual "patrolling" around the village.

Smurfs glared as he walked past, bossing them around.

"Handy, fix those nails! Painter, lighter strokes! Lazy! Wake up! Don't you smurfs know we're on a schedule?!"

All his orders finally resulted in a group of smurfs throwing him out. He lands on his head right outside the village.

"I'm just trying to tell you guys.." He says.

Meanwhile, Clumsy Smurf was struggling with a stack of logs. He was humming as he walked. Unfortunately he couldn't see in front of him, causing him to crash into a smurf.

"Whoops! Golly, sorry, Papa Smurf!" Clumsy apologizes as he bends down and picks up the logs.

"No problem, Clumsy," Papa Smurf assures. "Ah, Clumsy, do you think you could smurf some smurfberries out in the forest for me? We seem to be running out quickly."

"Gee, sure, Papa Smurf!" Clumsy agrees with a grin. Then he drops the logs and goes off into the forest.

* * *

Again, Clumsy hummed as he gathered smurfberries. His humming stopped, however, when he noticed a figure sitting near the River Smurf. He walks nearer to get a better look and notices who it was.

"Brainy?"

Said smurf turns around to see his best friend looking at him worriedly.

"Clumsy, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I was just getting some smurfberries for Papa Smurf!" Clumsy informs as he walks over to Brainy. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Thinking," the glasses-clad smurf says as he puts his chin in his hands.

"Oh. About what?" Clumsy plops down next to his friend.

"About the other smurfs and how they don't appreciate my knowledge and advice."

It was silent for a little, as Clumsy didn't know how to respond. This happened everyday- Brainy tried giving smurfs his advice, but then just gets tossed out of the village. But Brainy never seemed to let it bother him until today.

Brainy was a stubborn smurf, and was also very confident. _Too_ confident, in fact. Whenever a smurf brushed him and his advice away, Brainy just got right back up and continued. He never seemed to care much that the smurfs didn't want his advice. Either that, or he didn't _know_ they didn't want his advice.

Yes, Brainy always was a smurf whom always thought every smurf couldn't live without him and his keen knowledge. It probably never occurred to him that no smurf cared what he thought or had to say.

Clumsy always admired Brainy for his confidence, and wished he had some of it.

"Oh.." Was all Clumsy could say. "Gee. Sorry to hear that, Brainy."

"It's not like you would understand," Brainy says.

Half true. Clumsy probably wouldn't ever experience and know how Brainy felt, but he could certainly imagine.

Unbeknown to Brainy, Clumsy always felt bad for the talkative smurf. Imagine if he was the one to always get tossed out. If it were _him_, Clumsy would always be upset.

That's another thing Clumsy envied Brainy for- his strength. Not strength like Hefty's strength, but emotional strength. This marked the first day Clumsy saw Brainy upset over it. Perhaps Brainy finally broke.

Anyway, Clumsy just wished Brainy knew that he always sympathized for him. Clumsy wanted to tell him... But how?

"Well, maybe," is all he could reply.

What was he supposed to say? He wasn't used to having to comfort Brainy. Well he supposed he didn't _have_ to, more like he _wanted_ to. Still, he wasn't quite sure how to do so.

"Maybe?" Brainy questions. "Maybe what?"

"Oh, uh.. I don't know, maybe I don't understand... But, uh.." Clumsy trailed, not knowing how to word it.

"But what? Clumsy, what is it?"

"Well.. Why are you suddenly letting it bother you?" Clumsy asks.

"I.. I don't know," Brainy admits.

Today was officially the day that Brainy shocked Clumsy. First he lets this get him down, and now he admits he doesn't know something? Perhaps Clumsy should be more worried now.

"I guess I've just never realized before now."

"Well it's not something to be upset about, Brainy. I-if they don't want your advice, then it's their loss," Clumsy says with a smile, hoping to brighten Brainy's mood. Unfortunately, Brainy just sighs.

"Maybe it's _my_ loss."

The two sat in silence again. Clumsy had never seen Brainy like this, and was very upset that his best friend was upset.

"I just wish more smurfs recognized greatness when they smurf it," Brainy breaks the ice. "No smurf understands my keen knowledge and intellect. They don't give me any time to even say what I want to say."

Clumsy frowns.

"Brainy.. You probably don't notice, but... I always listen to what you have to say," Clumsy informs quietly, but just audible enough for Brainy to hear. Brainy lifts his head from his hands and looks at Clumsy. "I _want_ to know what you have to say. I'll always listen to you, and be there for you when you need a friend."

Brainy was happy, yet speechless.

"...Promise?" He finally asks.

"Promise," Clumsy promises and grins at his closest friend. Brainy smiles back and the two sit there for a little while longer.

They then talk for awhile until Papa Smurf finally sends some smurfs out to find them.

* * *

**Aw so cute c:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you review, I'll probably update faster ;D**


End file.
